Iron Man Origins
by Ruke
Summary: Re-telling the famous origin story of Iron Man in THREE PARTS! COMPLETED! Please rate and review!
1. A Cool Exec with a Heart of Steel

Tony Stark, 20 years old, sits in a fancy bar on up on the 45th floor of the Ritz Carlton Hotel of

Ho Chi Ming, Vietnam. As he drinks his martini, he spots an attractive looking woman sitting beside him

Tony: turns to the women Hey there, beautiful... I need the starshine of your heavenly eyes,

After the day's great sun...

Woman: smiles a bit and blushes

Tony: raises a brow and grins

Both the woman grins back with a "lust for something"-like look in her eyes

Tony: Score.

Tony's phone starts ringing

Tony: !#!!

The woman looks disappointed

Tony: Sorry ma'am, but I have to take this call.

Tony picks up and then walks away after paying for his drink

Tony: Hey Rhodey! How's the project going?

James: That's what I called to tell you, Tony. The local natives don't want us to test our military devices on their "sacred ground".

Tony: Then get rid of them.

James: We tried that but then they just won't give up!

Tony: Then get rid of them.

James: Tony, you can't be serious!

Tony: Oh I'm serious, Rhodey. We got any guns around?

James: That's the thing. The natives got so frustrated that they stole them all. And now they're threatening to blow up our base!

Tony: Oh boy...

James: They're giving us 48 hours to decide or else they'll kill everyone here along with our testing base. We need you, Tony.

Tony: Alright, alright... I'll come.

James: Thanks Tony. See ya tomorrow.

Tony: See ya. hangs up

Tony turns back to the women but then he sees her kissing "passionately" with another man

Tony: Damn it. That could've been me.

Tony arrives by jet at the top of a snowy mountain beside Everest. The jet lands in a test base with each tent having the "Stark International" logo on them along with a large site for testing weapons, also with the "Stark International" logo on them. Tony gets out to greet James. Tony's wearing a "high class" business suit, trousers and sunglasses while James Rhodes, a 20 year old african-american; shows up to greet Tony wearing only a T-shirt, jacket and jeans

James: Hey Tony!

Tony: Hey Rhodey!

They share a friendly hug and then breaks it up in two seconds

Tony: So... Where are those natives?

James: They're back in their village right now.

Tony: Then we'll attack them.

James: We can't. They have our guns, remember?

Tony: So? It's not like they know how to use them.

James: Just because they are native tribesmen doesn't mean that they don't know how to use them. I've seen them blow up a part of our base already. They know how to use our guns pretty well.

Tony: Well then I'll order more guns to be here by tomorrow morning.

James: Tony... You're going to have to negotiate with the natives.

Tony: Fine. But I--

A huge explosion is heard, they turn around and see one of their tents blown up. They then look up at the cliff above it to see natives with giant bazookas jumping down and shooting at their base

Tony and James begin to run

Tony: shouting over the noise I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE HAD THREE DAYS!

James: also shouting NO, I SAID WE HAD TWO!! THIS IS DAY TWO!!

Tony: shouting WELL YA COULD'VE TOLD ME A BIT EARLIER!!

Tony and James jump behind a snow dune

Tony: Do we have ANY weapons at all?

James: We have three tanks.

Tony: Well!? Then dispatch them then!

James gets out what seems to be a walkie talkie

James: ATTENTION TROOPS! THIS IS JAMES RHODES, YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER! TIME TO PUT YOUR TRAINING TO SOME USE! DISPATCH THE TANKS!

Man on the other line: BUT SIR, THEY'RE STILL TO BE TESTED!

James: DOES IT LOOK LIKE W CAN TEST IT CALMLY RIGHT NOW!? THIS IS AN EMERGENCY SITUATION!! DISPATCH THEM AND USE THEM AGAINST THE ENEMY NOW!!

Man on the other line: SIR, YES SIR!

Three tanks come out of a nearby building and begins shooting at the enemy as well

Tony: The 'NAM WAR IS OVER, RHODEY!!

James: YOU'RE THE ONE THAT TOLD ME TO DISPATCH THE DAMN THINGS!!

Tony: takes out a small lazer gun the size of a shotgun

James: Where d'you get that?

Tony: I always carry it in case of an emergency.

James: Why not use a regular shotgun!?

Tony: Because this is much cooler

Tony sneaks by a few tents by walking behind them to avoid getting shot, he then manages to work his way up to the cliff and then shoots one of the natives. He then drags that dead native into the bushes and then takes his clothes. He then goes onto attack all the natives by disguising himself as one of them

James: Pretty smart, Tony...

Tony then manages to grab a bazooka off one of them and then shoot the rest of the natives like a crazy man. Soon, dead bodies of the natives surround him

Tony: 'Nuff said!

James: stands up from the snow dune Awesome, Tony!!

The surviving soldiers around him begin to clap and cheer

Crowd: Woo! Stark! YEAH! GO TONY! INVINCIBLE!

As Tony takes in the glory, one remaining native aims a sniper at Tony. But then James sneaks up from behind and wrestles him to the ground

James: You no good native! Trying to kill my best friend, huh?! Well I won't let you!

As James and the one native wrestles with one another, the native ends up pulling the trigger several times anyway in panic, and accidentally shooting the cliff in which Tony was standing right underneath. The edge of the cliff then falls towards Tony

James: TONY, LOOK OUT!!

Tony looks up to see the giant piece of rock falling towards him

Tony: Oh, fck.

Tony tries to run but then the rock falls on Tony and smashes into him

James: TONY!!

Everything goes black


	2. Captivity

Tony Stark wakes up in some sort of a workshop, strapped to a chair. He then sees an old man pull out a sharp piece of rock that was pierced right into Tony's heart. As the monk pulls it out, Tony sreams in pain as blood flows out

Tony: AAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!!

Another man, dressed like a general, approaches Tony

Wu: Greetings, Anthony Stark! My name is Wu! You are now my prisoner! If you wish to live, you will build me a missile that can potentially level an entire country!  
Tony: What!? What makes you think I can do that!?  
Wu: Because I know of your achievements, Stark. You graduated College with an engineering diploma... And you are also famous for creating many Stark Weaponry since you were 16 years old! You even got enrolled into the secret school residing within the Baxter Building in Manhattan, New York. Perhaps your most famous acheivement is you, alone, with absolutely no help at all building a giant robot and then used it to fend off terrorists from blowing up the Stark International building.  
Tony: Boy, you've really done your research on me.  
Wu: SILENCE! You have a week to build the missile!  
Tony: A week!? That's way too--  
Wu: YOU WILL DO AS I SAY!! Or you and this monk here, dies! points to the monk that just pulled out the sharp rock from Tony's chest  
Tony: sighs Fine...

Wu walks out the door

Tony: to the monk So... How'd you wind up here?  
Monk: I merely rebelled against his barbaric ways of war.  
Tony: "Merely"?  
Monk: laughs a little Haha... My name is Yin-Sen.  
Tony: Hello, Yin-Sen. I'm--  
Yin Sen: I heard Wu shout out your name quite loudly, Anthony Stark.  
Tony: Yeah... But you can just call me Tony.  
Yin Sen: Hello, Tony Stark.

Tony tries to get up but then struggles and falls back on the table he was lying down on

Tony: What... Happened to me?  
Yin Sen: You got pierced right beside the heart by a large shrapnel.  
Tony: A...A...A SHRAPNEL!?

Yin Sen: nods Yes... However, I managed to build a pace maker in which you can use to keep you alive. It prevents the shrapnel from moving closer to your heart. Before, it was moving closer and closer every twenty minutes.

Tony looks down on his chest to see a large yellow circular device attached to his wound and in the center of his chest. It was glowing a very bright yellow color to indicate it is working

(Note: You all know that big yellow piece in the middle of Iron Man's armor, right? Yeah. That's it)

Tony: I didn't know you were an engineer...  
Yin Sen: Just because I'm an old monk, doesn't mean that I don't know modern-day technology.  
Tony: Nice...  
Yin Sen: Anyway... We should get started on that missile.  
Tony: You're really going to go through with this?  
Yin Sen: We don't have much of a choice, do we?  
Tony: Well...

Tony looks around the workshop. There were a lot of scrap iron lying around

Tony: All these scrap iron... They all remind me of something... But what?

**QUOTE**

8 year old Tony Stark sits in his room listening to "Iron Man" by Ozzy Osbourne while drawing and coloring some pictures of what seems to be parts of the future classic Iron Man armor

Tony: singing Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah... **Dah dah dah** Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah **dah dah dah**. Nobody likes him. He just stares at the world. Dah dah dah dah dah planning his vengeance... Dah dah dah dah dah... **Iron Maaaaaaan lives AGAIN!** I am Iron Man!

(Note: "Iron Man" is a real song by Ozzy Osbourne created in the mid 1970's. Although it is not based on the Marvel Comics Hero; "Iron Man", it is based on the book "Iron Man" written by Ted Hughes)

Tony looks at his finished complete drawing of the Iron Man armor, complete with color

Tony: Awesome.

Tony: I have an idea, Yin Sen...  
Yin Sen: What is it?  
Tony: We'll make a weapon all right... Just not the weapon they want and the weapon they'll use...  
Yin Sen: Hmm...? raises a brow  
Tony: starts singing Has he lost his mind? Can he see or is he blind? Iron Maaaaaan lives again!

Yin Sen looks at Tony with a confused look but then follows Tony as Tony and Yin Sen begins picking up some equipment and scrap pieces of iron. They then get to work.


	3. Iron Man

Part 3

ONE WEEK LATER

Wu and three of his men burst into the workshop

Wu: STARK!! IT IS TIME!!

Yin Sen shows up

Wu: Where is Stark!?  
Yin Sen: Calm, Wu. He just added some of the finishing touches to the missile and he is now in the washroom.  
Wu: THEN GET HIM OUT OF THE DAMN TOILET!!  
Yin Sen: Raises a brow Really?  
Wu: sighs Fine. Show me what you've got, Yin Sen.

Yin Sen leads Wu to what seems like a large missile

Wu: impressed It looks impressive... Show me how it works.  
Yin Sen: caught by surprise What?  
Wu: You heard me. Show me how it works.  
Yin Sen: A...A... Alright...

Yin Sen opens up a latch but it was empty. Yin Sen uses his body to cover up Wu from seeing inside the missile

Yin Sen: Activating safety trial devices... Setting power level to 2.05...  
Wu: MOVE IT, YIN SEN!!

Wu pushes Yin Sen out of the way, he only sees nothing but a red and blue wire messily attached together and with just a very short spark of electricity in it, which was what Yin Sen has done since he opened up the latch.

Wu: You shall pay for your deception! turns around to face Yin Sen and points a shotgun at Yin Sen's forehead

??: Halt, Wu!

Wu turns around to see a large iron robot blasting him with a repulsor ray. Wu smashes against the wall and falls unconscious. Iron Man emerges, with Tony Stark inside, the armor is clearly made out of scap iron slapped together. Grey and bulky, the Iron Man walks toward Yin Sen and Yin Sen climbs on the Iron Man's back

The three men that were with Wu starts shooting at Iron Man, but to no avail. Iron Man then simply grabs them and then throws them at the wall, smashing them onto the wall and knocking them all out as well

Iron Man: Let's get our ases outta here.

Iron Man bashes out through the wall and then runs along the corridor/hallway, bashing natives and slamming them against the wall as he goes.

Yin Sen: very energetically Woohoo! Ride like the wind!! Yeehaw!!

Iron Man stops

Iron Man: What was that?  
Yin Sen: Sorry. Have to feel young every once in a while.  
Iron Man: laughs a little Haha...

Iron Man and Yin Sen make it into the open air. They then spot a large jet nearby with "Stark International" labeled at the side

Yin Sen: They took your jet?  
Iron Man: They took every single weapon they coud find at our base.  
Yin Sen: Your jet is a weapon?  
Iron Man: It was made for the army. We were supposed to test it until these guys came along.  
Yin Sen: Ahhh, I see...

Iron Man lifts up the hatch to the seats in the jet. As Iron Man gets ready to place Yin Sen down into the back-seat, Yin Sen gets shot in the back. He then falls to the ground

Yin Sen: Uuuunnnnggghhh...  
Iron Man: YIN SEN!!

Iron Man immediately jumps down and runs over to Yin Sen. Iron Man then kneels down to try and take Yin Sen to stand up

Iron Man: Yin Sen... You okay?!  
Yin Sen: Unnngghhh... What does it look like!?  
Iron Man: No worries, Yin Sen... We're going to get you to a doctor... I'll just get you into the jet, Yin Sen...  
Yin Sen: No, Tony... My time is up... I was getting old, anyway... And nobody can live forever...  
Iron Man: No... Please... Stay alive...  
Yin Sen: Goodbye, Tony... Avenge...Me...

Yin Sen dies in Iron Man's arms

Iron Man: ...

Iron Man places Yin Sen down gently on the ground. Iron Man then turns around to see Wu holding a shotgun

Wu: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! How does it feel, Stark!? To see your friend shot down that way...  
Iron Man: Wu...  
Wu: And now you're mine, Stark... I know the key to keeping you alive is in that yellow spot in the center of your armor... One shot. One bullet. And you'll be dead, Stark...  
Iron Man: You killed... Yin Sen...  
Wu: And what can you do about it, Stark?! Shoot me with another beam!?  
Iron Man: Yin Sen shall be avenged!!

Iron Man lifts up his gauntlet aimed at Wu. He then fires off a powerful repulsor ray at Wu, however, Wu activates some sort of device and a round blue shield surrounds him, shielding him from the blast

Iron Man: What?!  
Wu: Stark International technology... Really wonderful stuff, really.  
Iron Man: WU!!

Iron Man charges at Wu. However, Wu then gets out a bazooka and shoots it at Iron Man. Although it doesn't hurt Iron Man, it blasts him hard and knocks him off the edge of the cliff. Luckily, Iron Man then activated his jet boots and then flies back up to confront Wu. Wu then continues to fire blasts at Iron Man. Iron Man then dodges them. He then spots a small machine in the corner which was projecting the blue shield onto Wu. Iron Man destroys the machine and Wu is no longer shielded. Iron Man then runs over to bash Wu sending Wu flying and smashing against a nearby tree and falls down into the snow. He then activates another blue shield. However, Iron Man finds the machine projecting it, and then bashes Wu again. He then repeats this process two more times

(OOC: Lol, this can be like a video game boss level)

With no more shields, Iron Man manages to grab Wu and crushes his bazooka. He then hangs Wu over the edge of the cliff

Wu: No...! No!! NO!! Have mercy!! HAVE MERCY!!  
Iron Man: Sorry. All outta mercy.

Iron Man lets go. And Wu goes crashing into his death below.

Wu: AAAAHHHHHH!!

Wu crashes onto the ground below and breaks his neck. He then dies immediately afterwards

Iron Man: Have I... Lost my mind?! Can I see... Or am I blind?! I just killed somebody!! Although he was a tyrant that deserved it... I killed somebody! I actually killed somebody!! This is definitely not good karma... Oh no...

Iron Man turns around to see all the dead natives on the ground which he had killed. And then he looked at the dead Yin Sen on the ground as well

Iron Man: I thought that killing Wu will make me feel satisfied... Complete... But now seeing all these dead bodies... I feel only emptiness in my heart... Yin Sen wouldn't have wanted me to kill Wu... What have I become!? Some sort of heartless, killing Iron Monster...? I thought that I would feel happy and refreshed. But instead I feel lonelier than ever. And with Yin Sen's death always on my conscious when I could've done something to save him. To protect him.

Iron Man turns around to face the long road down the mountain

Iron Man: But with everything all gone and destroyed... I have only to walk this path alone... With no hand to hold as I go along... No... I will treat this as a blessing rather than a curse. I will walk this road with pride. Not with shame. I will protect innocent people around with my Iron armor...To make up for my failure on this... Death Mountain... I will be a protector. A savior. A hero of mankind. And I will be remembered for my heroic deeds... Yes... I... Am... IRON MAN**!**

PRESENT DAY

Tony: No... I must continue to be Iron Man. This is a promise I made to myself... Tony Stark by day, Iron Man by night. Whatever I do, however I do it... Yin Sen... James Rhodes... This is for you! In your honors!

Tony runs into his armory and suits up into his latest armor; extremis

Tony: After all... holds his helmet and looks into it I. Am. Iron Man.

Tony puts his helmet on and becomes Iron Man

Iron Man fires up his jet boots and then flies off into the distance, with a brand new beginning ahead of him... As a hero.


End file.
